


Actions Are Louder Than Words

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Theyre an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Carl pulled on his shirt, then his flannel. He picked up his hat and put it on, glancing at the mirror. "I need to wrap my eye. Where are some bandages?""Now, what did I say about that badass hole in your face?" Negan didn't give him time to reply. "It needs to stay unwrapped. It's cool and intimidating and I'm sure if women lowered their standards and realized scars and... sockets are hot they would be all over you.""Cut the shit." Carl looked around the room, sighing when he saw bandages. "I don't care how badass my socket is. I don't want to look at it, so it's getting covered up. Your socket fetish can stay in the bedroom where it belongs."





	Actions Are Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 like always

Carl rolled onto his stomach, pressing his face into his pillow. He grabbed a handful of the sheets and yanked them up, curling up against them. He kept his eye closed as he rolled onto his side and pressed against Negans chest. "It's cold." He breathed out. "Fix it."

"I can't control the temperature, kid." Negan wrapped his arms around Carl and pulled him closer to his chest, resting his chin on top of Carls head. "But maybe if you glare at the air long enough it'll get warmer. That glare scared the shit outta me." 

Carl slid one hand up Negans chest before pulling it away and flipping him off. "It's too early for your shit jokes." He rolled over, pressing his back against Negans chest. "Just shut up and let me sleep."

"No can do, sweetheart." Negan kissed the top of his head and rubbed Carls hip with his thumb. "I gotta get up." He sat up and looked down at Carl, smiling to himself. "You should get up, too. You've been real lazy this week."

"You're the one in charge. You got a right hand man." Carl blinked his eye open, rubbing it with the back of his hand. "I'm only here to make you come once a day. And you even have other people for that." He rolled onto his back and sighed. "Which means I can stay in here as long as I want because all of my roles can be filled with a more mediocre version if me." 

"Cocky. I taught you well." Negan pulled his shirt on, then his jacket. "But, sadly, not all roles are filled. I have no one to step up and take your place as future serial killer." He slapped Carls thigh. "Get up. I don't like you being in here alone."

"Why? You got things to hide?" Carl sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He climbed out of the bed and pulled on his jeans, stuffing his feet into his boots, leaving his shoelaces untied.

"Yes." Negan replied. "I have many things to hide and you're smart. That's why I brought you here and that's also the reason I'm not leaving you alone." 

Carl pulled on his shirt, then his flannel. He picked up his hat and put it on, glancing at the mirror. "I need to wrap my eye. Where are some bandages?"

"Now, what did I say about that badass hole in your face?" Negan didn't give him time to reply. "It needs to stay unwrapped. It's cool and intimidating and I'm sure if women lowered their standards and realized scars and... sockets are hot they would be all over you."

"Cut the shit." Carl looked around the room, sighing when he saw bandages. "I don't care how badass my socket is. I don't want to look at it, so it's getting covered up. Your socket fetish can stay in the bedroom where it belongs."

"You're grouchy today." Negan laughed. "Oh! He's glaring already! I swear, that whole heightened senses thing is so true, because since you can only see half as much your glare has gotten so much stronger! Crazy!" 

"Do you ever shut up?" Carl pulled his hat off and set it on the table the bandages sat on. A small steam of light caught on something, causing the thing to shine. Carl squinted and looked down, gasping. "Negan-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Negan waved his finger in the air. "You wanted me to shut up. So here I am. Shutting up." Negan pulled on his pants and slipped his belt through the belt loops, clicking it closed. He looked over at Carl, smirking.

"No! You need to speak right now!" Carl whipped around and held up his left hand. "What the fuck is this?" He pointed at a small golden band that was wrapped around his ring finger.

"Now, I know the zombie apocalypse started when you were young, so I'll educate you, but I would think you would have known what a ring was at age ten." Negan chuckled to himself, picking up Lucille. 

"You're such an asshole." Carl snapped. "I know what a fucking ring is, but why is it on me? On my ring finger? Did you pu-"

"You said you wanted the stereotypical life. That involves being married. I got you a ring." Negan smiled at him. "Are you done with all the yelling and questions? Or do you feel another round of it coming on?"

"You're proposing to me?" Carl ran his fingers through his hair again, shaking his head. "This is insane, you're insane-"

"This has been established." Negan teased. "But go on. Ramble about how crazy this whole marriage thing is while dead people literally eat living people outside. I'm sure the proposal is much more shocking." 

"Jesus christ, Negan, you are so infuriating." Carl pressed his hand against the table in order to hold himself up. "So, this is a proposal?" 

"Yeah." Negan walked towards him. "And you haven't taken the ring off so I'm guessing it was a good one. Or at least the bare minimum." 

Carl rolled his eye and elbowed Negan. "You don't propose to someone by slipping a ring on their finger while they sleep."

Negan snaked his arms around Carls waist, kissing his cheek. "I don't agree with that. I mean, I did it and it looks like I got a yes." 

Carl blushed, pushing Negans arms away. "You have to go work." He turned around and pushed Negan towards the door. "Go!" 

"You already wanna get rid of me?" Negan teased, turning around and looking down at Carl. He leaned down and pecked his lips. "I'll seen you tonight, sweetheart. Be dangerous." 

"You should say be safe." 

"But be dangerous is more natural for you." Negan patted his cheek. "You scare everyone!" He stepped out the door and closed it behind him, walking down the hall. 

Carl turned back to the mirror and looked at himself. "Yeah.." He sighed. "It's a gift and a curse."


End file.
